Run Away From It All
by TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome
Summary: AU where the Avengers and Loki are runaways. They rob banks and stuff to earn cash and they attract the attention of SHIELD. Then they become a super hero group.


**A/N: Not a sequel to The Darkness In Our Hearts, sorry to Amal8 who wanted one. Anyway, the backstories are first, and this one is Bruce's. Also, Bruce is about 6-7 right now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Little Bruce Banner sat on the floor, playing with bits and pieces of random stuff that his father had discarded. Brian Banner sat at the dinner table, tinkering away with pieces of machinery. Mrs Banner was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. All was peaceful, and the Banner household seemed like a normal family. That is, until Bruce said, "Papa! Papa! Look at what I made!" Bruce proudly held up a make-shift torchlight, with the switch and all. Brian's eyes bulged. "Where did you learn how to make that?!" He demanded angrily. "I read your books?" Bruce said innocently, brown eyes wide. SMACK! Brian's hand came down heavily on his cheek. "You filthy mutant!" Brian growled. Bruce whimpered, tears leaking out from his eyes. Mrs Banner heard the commotion from the kitchen, and rushed to the living room. She saw Brian raising his hand, getting ready to punch Bruce again and Bruce putting up one hand, weakly trying to defend himself. "Stop it!" She screamed, as she went between the two of them. All she could think of was protecting her baby boy. However, Brian Banner was intent on getting to Bruce, and pushed Mrs Banner out of the way. Her head landed with a sickening crack on the hard wooden floor. "Mama?" Bruce cried heartbreakingly. However, Mrs Banner was still.

Brian Banner glanced at her, and paled. He hurriedly thought up a plan. He got a carried the body into his workshop. Poor Bruce was left on the floor, in shock and shivering violently. After an hour, the wannabe scientist came out with a sack. He grabbed Bruce roughly and shoved him in the car. They drove to a random and faraway spot. Brian went to the trunk, and got out a shovel. He dug and dug, then threw the sack into the hole. He then threw dirt on top of it. He then drove back to the house and locked himself in the workshop.

The next day, the murdering wannabe scientist came out from the workshop, looking pleased. He had gotten a job at Stark Industries! He was to conduct experiments and stuff. He could even get rid of his horrible mutant son by doing the experiments on him! The sadistic man rubbed his hands in glee.

Poor little Bruce had cried himself to sleep. He was awakened rudely, with a sharp kick in his side. "Get up, you little animal," Brian snarled at him. Bruce flinched, and stood up shakily. They got into the car, and drove off.

They had arrived at Stark Tower. Brian Banner walked from the parking lots to the entrance, with little Bruce walking behind him. He walked up to the receptionist and said, "I'm here to meet Mr Thaddeus Ross." He announced to her. "Are you Mr Banner? Dr Ross has been expecting you. Come with me." She said coolly. They went to the elevator, and the receptionist pulled out a card. She swiped it on a scanner, and a robotic voice announced, "Card number 18239 identified. Going to floor number -23." The elevator descended. Bruce was very nervous, and picked at his nails. Brian was trying to hit on the receptionist. It went like this: "So, what's your name?" The woman looked up from her phone and said, "Um. Anthea." "That's not your real name, is it," He deadpanned. "Nope!" she replied with a smirk.

Very soon, they arrived at the labs. The elevator door opened to let its passengers out. Anthea went back up. Bruce looked at all the scientific equipment in awe. A bearded old man came up to greet them. "Dr Banner. Welcome. I am Dr Ross, and the girl there is my daughter, Betty." He motioned to the brown haired girl at the table fiddling with some chemicals. "And where is our test subject?" He inquired. He looked kindly, but his eyes shone with malice and cruelty. "Come here, _boy_," Brian Banner spat. Bruce edged forward nervously. "Ah, he'll do nicely," Dr Ross said. Betty glanced up from her work. When she saw Bruce, she was horrified. "We can't possibly conduct experiments on that little boy!" She exclaimed. "What did you think we were using?" Dr Ross asked coldly. "I-I thought we were going to use one of the cloned rats…" She replied weakly. "No. It has to be conducted on a mutated human. And Bruce here is a mutant. So we shall use him. Much better than rats, don't you think?" The cruel scientist asked. Betty shut up. If she couldn't get the poor kid out, she'll try not to let the others make it a living hell for him.

So the life of experiments, injections and sedatives began for Bruce. Each day he was strapped to an operating table, and they injected random crap into him. Betty at least tried to make it hurt less, and comforted him. Then, they poked him to see his reaction. Bruce had frankly no idea what they were doing. Then came the sedatives. He was constantly sedated, and when he woke up he usually had stitches somewhere. He was beginning to question what the purpose of this research was. Like seriously. But overall, life wasn't _that _bad. Sure, his skin stung from all the injections and he was tired of being operated on, and he was really bored, but it wasn't like they were completely torturing him or anything. Oh, man. If only he knew.

After a week or so, Dr Ross commanded Betty to take Bruce out for a walk. "He has to exercise, or he's gonna die. And we don't need him dying on us right now. The research is at an important stage. Bruce heard this from his glass room, and perked up. Betty smiled.

They were at a little park nearby, and Bruce was having fun in the sandbox. Betty was sitting nearby on a bench, keeping an eye on him. Nothing particularly eventful happened, and they went back.

The experiments were getting worse. They electrocuted him and even burnt him a little. Bruce was getting tired and sick of it. They injected him with another liquid and poked him again. He was just so mad. So mad that…

"HUARGH!" His skin turned an ugly shade of green and his restraints burst like popped bubbles. His body expanded as he grew five times in size. "ME NOT WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE!" He yelled in a deep and animalistic voice. Bruce burst out of the room. He jumped up and went through a few levels until he reached the ground floor. Then, he sprinted ahead for freedom.

After some time, Bruce changed back. He was at some random warehouse. Then, a red and gold robot descended in front of him. "That, was pretty awesome my friend."

**And… CUT! So next chapter is Tony, cuz we have to carry on with this. **


End file.
